


A Canon Of Ozpin

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Knights Of A Rose [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Volume 1 Ozpin, Volume 5 Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: All 17 year old Ruby wanted was to attend Beacon Academy, with one year left she was taking extra training sessions to be ready for the exam. She was suppose to have another session today but it was cancelled and Ruby decided to read some comics in a local Dust shop. She hadn't realized it was about to be robbed.





	A Canon Of Ozpin

**Author's Note:**

> Kry: Hehehe so everyone knows I don't write smut often, I'm not too good at it, mostly leaving it for Ardy as I am more of a fluff monster. But I have been getting better and this concept was one I've had for some time. Figured I would try my hand at it. Let me know how you think it goes. Also this is part of a new series called "Knights Of A Rose" basically a bunch of oneshots/short stories of Ruby with different characters. It will include some fluff but lots of Smut and if you have some interesting concepts I wouldn't mind reading them. Who knows I might even write them.  
> Anyway thanks for taking interest!  
> Ardy: Happy Valentine's day.

 

A canon of Oz.

 

Ruby wasn’t supposed to be at that Dust store on a Friday night, she ‘had’ plans but they had changed and she hadn’t wanted to go home. Though the last thing she had been expecting was for the store she was biding time in to get robbed by Roman Torchwick. Still she had taken up her beloved weapon and fought as an aspiring Huntress should. That was until she lost him and got caught by none other then Glynda Goodwitch. 

“I hope you realise your actions will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.” 

“They started it!” Ruby tried to defend herself, why was she even in trouble? She had been helping! Yeh sure she wasn’t a qualified Huntress, she wasn’t even in formal training yet but she had been the only one around at the time! Other then a slight cut on her cheek she didn’t have the Aura to heal yet no one had been hurt. Ruby barely avoided bring up the fact that other then Torchwick the rest of those goons had been captured, with HER help! Gosh this woman was ruthless.

“If it were up to me, you’d be sent home. With a pat on the back.” Wait, could she about to compliment her? “And a slap on the wrist!” Ruby squealed as the riding crop slapped the metal table just inches from her fingers. 

“But~ there is someone who would like to meet you.” Glynda sighed and stepped aside for a tall man in a black coat and green scarf to enter. Ruby’s eyes went wide as the colour drained from her face, this was not good. 

Ozpin carried in a plate of cookies and glass of milk. His gaze strayed towards his collegue, silently dismissing her. Glynda strode out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

The man known as Ozpin, stepped towards the table and offered the plate and drink. “Ruby Rose…” He started, then leaned down to meet her eyes. “You were suppose to keep your head down.”

A nervous chuckle broke Ruby’s stupor as she scratched her head. “Oh you know me professor, trouble follows me like the stars follow the moon.”

Ozpin pushed the plate closer to the younger woman, Ruby giving in and taking several cookies. He gave her a few moments to have her fill before speaking again. “And what does my little moon think should be done. You did break your word to me about going straight home, not to mention.” He stroke down Ruby's cheek where a cut had yet to heal properly. His aura whispering over her skin. “You let that man touch you, hurt you. I think some form of punishment is in order.” 

Ruby felt the tingle of his Aura heal her and flushed brightly at his words. “Well you were suppose to be showing me some new moves and rescheduled, I was bored.” 

Ozpin stood from the table and came around to stand at her side. “Get up.” 

Hearing him use that voice on her, his headmaster voice, so deep almost growling sent floods of heat down to her belly. Scrambling out of the chair Ruby waited as her older lover left his cane on the table, coming up behind her. “You’ve been very bad Miss Rose. Tell me, did Torchwick touch you ‘anywhere else’?”

The young woman almost whined when she felt a warm body stand behind her, though she did not turn. “No Sir, he did not.”

“Then you wouldn’t be opposed to me checking now would you?” Seeing her shake her head Ozpin’s hands cupped her tiny waist. Her corset was tightly laced, its silken strings fastened under her breasts, pushing them up. He raised his hands up to the sides of her breasts Oz let his fingers dip under the fold of cloth covering those pearly orbs and pulled down the blouse, releasing her breasts to the cool room. 

The Silver eyes whimpered as cold air attacked her flesh, nipples hardening. Even when his larger hands massaged her bouncy breasts she shivered, her stomach curling and tightening in a familiar sensation. Nimble fingers rolled her twin peaks causing Ruby to gasp louder and moan. 

“Well everything seems to be in order.” Ozpin removed his own restraining trousers, he could hardly contain his excitement. Hands leaving those supple orbs he flipped up the black and red skirt hiding Ruby’s ample buttocks from him, his hands shaping the firm ass. Oz stepped in closer, so his weeping member brushed against Ruby’s still clothed backside. Reaching over he entwined his hands with hers pushing her down onto the metal table. Ruby looked back at him, biting her lip. “Sir?”

“Shhhh, Miss Rose, can you hold this position?”

Ruby took in her posture, bent over the table with her hands by her head. Inspired she stretched her arms, just about able to cup the other end of the table. It left her stretched out and the table bit slightly into her bent hips but the hunger of need flew caution to the wind. “Does this satisfy you Professor?”

Ozpin licked at his lips, slowly his fingers traced the entrance of her wet lips, removing that last thin lacy barrier that hid her sweet nectar from him. Oz rubbed a single digit over the outside of her labia, the smooth skin fluttering, revealing a gaping hole that tempted him. “Beautiful.” He whispered slipping his finger into her wet hole, loud moans making him harder for her. He went slow, painfully slow, dragging a thick digit over sensitive walls then two, stretching her, the tips of his fingers curling as he pushed them as deep as they would go. Ruby mewled loudly as he prodded her A spot, over and over, slowly stretching every inch of her silken walls around his fingers. 

“Please Sir.” She panted, turning her head to look over at his imposing form, her mouth hanging open, a small string of drool escaping her. “I need you inside me.”

Oz lodged his fingers deeply inside her, pulling another whine from the young woman beneath him before he dragged them out. They glistened with her juices and Oz swept his tongue along them, licking the honey from his fingers. “As you wish.” 

Taking his well endowed length in hand, Oz guided the head of his cock to rest just outside Ruby’s wet opening. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. “You may want to bring up your Aura for this, I won't go slow.” 

Heeding the warning, Ruby brought up the dregs of her Aura as it crackled around her body, specifically her hip region. With a smirk Oz sunk himself into the warm heat, his length stretching her further then his fingers had. The pulsing of his hot heavy cock dragged over her inner walls filling the young woman up. 

Ruby’s mouth made a little ‘O’ as Ozpin bottomed out inside her, his hips making a tiny smack with her ass. She was so wet, so hot she thought she might combust into flames. Ruby gave a little jerk, her hands readjusting their grip as Ozpin started a slightly rough and fast pace, pulling out of her completely before thrusting back in, not stopping until their hips met with a smack. 

The whole length of him was devastating Ruby’s mind, she couldn’t form a single thought as he increased his pace. It almost hurt, the friction and burning of Oz burying himself so deep inside her only to leave her wholly empty a moment later. 

As Ozpin increased the speed of his thrusts his hands came to settle on either side of Ruby’s hips. His hands easily spanning the area, giving him full control of how deep and fast he could pump. One particular thrust had Ruby all but screaming, her jaw dropping open with a squeal as her walls convulsed around him and she came. Her pleasure only prompted him to work her harder, faster. His hips all but racing now as he propelled his whole cock inside her, wanting NO needing to hear those sounds from her.

Ruby proved to be no disappointment as she huffed, whimpered and mewled with each new thrust. The pressure to her hips, almost painful if not for her fading Aura left her breathless and gasping. Sweat dotted her face and she could feel it between her breasts, squished against the table as they were. The friction of them rubbing against the metal was sure to leave marks but she didn’t care. Ruby felt her eyes rolling up as Oz’s started pounding into her, now not leaving her dripping core. His thrusts were getting more and more shallow, a sign he was nearing the limit when suddenly a hand left her hip to tangle in her hair. 

Oz leaned down his chest meeting Ruby’s glistening back as he released one hip to grab a fist full of her red black hair, tilting her head back towards him. Ruby felt a mouth on her neck before teeth grazed her neck, Oz biting down hard on her flesh. The sharp pain of teeth and her hair being pulled was too much and Ruby screamed in pleasure, cumming again. 

Oz’s thrusts suddenly slowed as he gave one hard deep plunge, then another before releasing his seed inside her. Ruby panted, feeling the warm splashes of cum fill her up. Her breathing ragged all she could do was lay there spent as Oz squashed her slightly on the table. 

Sensing her discomfort Ozpin shifted onto his side, his softening member still inside her. “You know it would be easier to keep you out of trouble if I tied you to my bed.” 

Ruby giggled, turning her head to look at him, it hurt to move her body but she liked it that way. “Not that I don't like that idea but I don't think you'd get much work done if I remained in your bed.” 

Ozpin finally moved, letting his cock slide free from Ruby’s heat, a dribble of his seed ran out after his departure. Oz had the sudden urge to push it back in but instead contented himself with stroking Ruby’s back, humming. “Perhaps then I should consider my first option and allow you entry to Beacon early. You've the instincts of a huntress and I think the challenge of working harder to keep up with your classmates might keep you out if trouble.” 

“I like your idea but if you do that we won't be able to spend as much time together.” 

“If there's one thing I know about you Ruby, it's that no matter where you go, no matter what you're doing, you will forever find trouble and that will always lead you back to me. Imagine it, you taking responsibility, coming to my office, I can take my sweet time giving you ALL the attention you deserve. How does that sound?” 

If she had the energy Ruby would have jumped for joy, the entrance exam was for eighteen and older but being seventeen she still had one year before she could apply. What Ozpin was suggesting would change everything and she really really really wanted to go. “I would love that.”

He kissed up and down her back, fingers finding that hot core, fingers sopping wet as they played between her lower lips. “Maybe I'll even bring some of that rope you enjoy so much into work with me, just in case you need some extra ‘instructing.”

Ruby’s voice was more breathless now as the heat started rising again. “Oooh Professor, keep putting ideas into my head and you'll be seeing ALOT of me in your office from now on.”

He chuckled, bending down to whisper against her lips before taking then into a long and deep kiss. “I wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Rose.” 

  
  



End file.
